oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix
The Phoenix is a pet that can be received from opening a supply crate, which is obtained by subduing the Wintertodt with at least 500 points. It is a smaller version of the Desert Phoenix. When a player receives the pet, it will automatically try to appear as their follower. At the same time, a red message in the chatbox will state However, if a player receives a pet while having a follower out (for example, a cat), it will be placed into their inventory. When this occurs, the message in the chatbox will instead state On death, if a player loses their pet (as a follower or in your inventory) it will wander around for 30 seconds before disappearing completely. Players can pay a one-time fee of 500,000 coins to Probita in East Ardougne to have this pet insured. Should the pet be lost while insured, it can be reclaimed for 1,000,000 coins. Drop rate The base drop rate for the phoenix is 1/5,000 per roll. Because each supply crate gives a minimum of two independent rolls, the chance is effectively 1 - (4,999/5,000)2 = 9,999 / 25,000,000 or approximately % 0.039996. However, for each extra 500 points gained after the first 500, players earn an additional roll on the drop table. For example, a player that gains 4,500 points will have a 1 - (4,999/5,000)10 = 0.2% (approximate) chance of obtaining a phoenix from the supply crate (Two rolls from the first 500, and another 8 from the additional 4,000 points). Dialogue Dialogue 1 * Player: So... The Pyromancers, they're cool, right? * Phoenix: We share a common goal.. * Player: Which is? * Phoenix: Keeping the cinders burning and preventing the long night from swallowing us all. * Player: That sounds scary. * Phoenix: As long as we remain vigilant and praise the Sun, all will be well. Dialogue 2 * Phoenix: ... * Player: What are you staring at? * Phoenix: The great Sol Supra. * Player: Is that me? * Phoenix: No mortal. The Sun, as you would say. * Player: Do you worship it? * Phoenix: It is wonderous... If only I could be so grossly incandescent. Dialogue 3 * Player: Who's a pretty birdy? *''The Phoenix Gives you a smouldering look.'' Dialogue 4 * Phoenix: One day I will burn so hot I'll become Sacred Ash * Player: Aww, but you're so rare, where would I find another? * Phoenix: Do not fret mortal, I will rise from the Sacred Ash greater than ever before. * Player: So you're immortal? * Phoenix: As long as the Sun in the sky gives me strength. * Player: ...Sky? Trivia *As the supply crate can be opened anywhere, it is possible to obtain a phoenix pet while in underwater areas such as the Mogre Camp and Fossil Island's underwater area. *The Phoenix's dialogue makes several references to pop culture: **The first and second dialogues are references to Solaire of Astora of Dark Souls. **The "long night" mentioned in the first dialogue may be a reference to A Song of Ice and Fire. **The Sacred Ash mentioned in the fourth dialogue could be a reference to Pokémon, where Sacred Ash is an item associated with the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh, who is based off of a phoenix. It is more likely that it just shares a common characteristic of mythical phoenixes of dying and being reborn from ash. **Also in the fourth dialogue, the player's confusion about the sky is a reference to RuneScape not having a skybox. Category:Birds